Lost
by bocahpolos
Summary: Kyuhyun benci kenyataan bahwa sampai kapanpun ia tak akan bisa melupakan Sungmin./"Terima kasih dan minumlah wine ini dengan Senyuman" -Lee Sungmin /Dan hanya Lee Sungmin yang membuat hati Cho Kyuhyun terbelenggu dalam akar cinta yang menjeratnya sampai mati./ KYUMIN!crack, gaje, typo, ide pasaran, OOC, lil bit hurt, and Mind to ripiu?


**Lost**

By **Bocahpolos**

 **Cho Kyuhyun X Lee Sungmin**

 **Warn** : Yaoi(?), gaje, typo, hurt ngak kerasa, **OUT OF CHARACTER(?),** **IDE PASARAN** , crack Kyumin ;-;

Bocahpolos note : gue ngebuat ff ini gegara ngak sengaja liat berita Sungmin yang balik dari wamil ;-;

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hah

Helaan nafas sudah berkali-kali di keluarkan oleh hidung seorang pemuda berkulit pucat. Jari-jarinya mengetuk meja makan sambil sesekali melihat jam yang tergantung pasrah di dinding.

"Kyu- kau pergi?" dari luar dapur, Leeteuk bertanya. Sebenarnya sang Leader sudah tau bagaimana jawaban si magnae itu, tapi tetap saja dia harus bertanya.

"Tidak hyung- kalian saja, aku− masih belum bisa−" senyuman pahit terpatri di wajah Kyuhyun. Jujur saja, hatinya masih belum bisa menerima semua hal yang telah terjadi.

Leeteuk menghela nafas, "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku dan yang lain pergi dulu."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, lalu menumpukan kepalanya di atas meja, "Kenapa masih sesakit ini?" sebelah tangannya meremas pelan dada kirinya, yang entah mengapa berdenyut sakit, bahkan ini sudah dua tahun−

.

.

.

Jam dinding berdetak dan jarumnya pun berada di angka 5−sore, Kyuhyun duduk santai di sofa dan menghidupkan tv. Siapa tau berita tentang kembalinya Sungmin dari wamil sudah ada. Walaupun merasa sakit, percayalah, Kyuhyun masih peduli dan cinta pada 'pasangan' wine-nya itu.

 _"Aku ingin memakan makanan yang enak,_ _ah-_ _makanan di tempat camp juga enak, tapi aku merindukan masakan rumah-"_

Senyuman terbit di bibir Kyuhyun, matanya memandang lurus pada sosok Sungmin di tv, rasa rindu itu meluap. Lihatlah, senyuman itu masih sama, badan itu tetap bongsor seperti dulu, badan yang hampir Kyuhyun peluk setiap malam di dorm−dulu.

 _"_ _aku ingin cepat pulang dan ingin menemui istriku di tempat persembunyian kami_ _.._ _"_ bibir Sungmin di dalam tv tersenyum lebar, wajahnya lebih bersemi ketika menyebut tentang istrinya.

TIK!

Layar besar Tv itu menjadi hitam, pelakunya pemuda bermarga Cho yang baru saja mematikan Tv tersebut.

"Bodoh- kenapa aku masih mengharapkanmu Min?" Kyuhyun berbisik, dadanya benar-benar sesak. Cuma pria bergigi kelinci itu yang mampu membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun hancur begini, tanpa izin air mata Kyuhyun mengalir pelan, memori-memori indah berkelebat seperti sebuah film di kepala Kyuhyun.

Sial!

Kyuhyun benci kenyataan bahwa sampai kapanpun ia tak akan bisa melupakan Sungmin. Melupakan semua kenangan indah yang mereka jalin bersama. Memori yang akan membuat Kyuhyun mati secara perlahan karna hatinya sudah terbelenggu kuat oleh kenangan manis.

"Huft- kenapa? kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku Sungmin?" Tangis Kyuhyun akhirnya pecah, persetan dengan imagenya!

Sungmin benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun tidak seperti dirinya sendiri.

Memori di otak Kyuhyun berpindah pada adegan yang ingin ia lupakan, tapi sialnya akan selalu ia ingat.

 **+F** **lashback**

"Kyu.. aku− ingin bicara." Wajah Sungmin menunduk, lalu terangkat untuk menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Hm? ada apa?" Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Sungmin dan mengusap pipi gembil itu pelan.

"Aku-" ucapan Sungmin seperti tidak ingin keluar, tapi ia harus segera mengatakannya.

"-aku ingin kita putus.."

Deg

"Kau bercanda ya Minnie? apa sekarang April mop?" Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, kalau ini lelucon, lelucon ini tidak lucu. Tangan Kyuhyun masih bertengger di pipi Sungmin.

"Kyu- aku tidak bercanda." Sungmin menatap mata kecoklatan Kyuhyun, tangannya menurunkan tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di pipinya.

"Hahaha- hei Min, ini tidak lucu, sangat tidak lucu-" Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, matanya menatap balik Sungmin yang sudah berdiri dari tempat tidur.

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini selama sebulan belakangan- dan ini keputusanku-"

Tes

Air mata mengalir dari mata Kyuhyun.

Pantas saja sifat Sungmin berubah akhir-akhir ini.

"Ayolah Min- kau hanya bercanda kan? aku yakin sekarang April mop ne?"

Kyuhyun mencengkal pergelangan tangan Sungmin

"Maafkan aku Kyu-" Perlahan, Sungmin melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dan berlalu begitu saja dari kamar mereka. Kamar yang menjadi saksi kisah cinta mereka, kisah cinta Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

 **-flashback end-**

.

.

.

.

Awan yang tadinya berlapis warna orange kini bertukar menjadi gelap gulita, sang matahari tidak punya hak untuk duduk di singgah sana, sekarang giliran sang bulan.

Apartement itu masih gelap gulita, seakan sang penghuni apartement tidak berniat untuk menyalakan ruangan itu dengan secercah cahayapun.

Tiit tit titt

Bunyi tombol-tombol password pintu terdengar, lalu pintu itu terbuka, melihatkan beberapa orang namja yang bercengkrama, tapi karna melihat keadaan apartment yang gelap gulita, mereka terdiam.

Salah satu yg tertua dari namja-namja itu menghidupkan saklar lampu. Akhirnya ruangan itu terang, menampakkan semua barang-barang perabotan bermerk.

kernyitan muncul pada kening Leeteuk, ia melihat seseorang meringkuk di atas sofa- dan ia mengenali baju itu.

"Itu Kyuhyun?" Yesung berbisik pada Leeteuk dan langsung di jawab dengan anggukan.

"Jangan ganggu dia, kalian pasti tau bagaimana perasaan dia sekarang." instruksi di berikan oleh Leeteuk kepada dongsaengnya.

Semuanya mengangguk, "Teuki, kau bicara saja pada Kyuhyun, tidak baik meninggalkannya sendirian seperti itu." Kangin berkata bijak kepada sang leader dan berlalu kekamarnya menyusul yang lain. Tanpa tunggu lagi, Leeteuk berjalan kearah sofa, ia meletakkan kantong berisi botol kaca di atas meja di depan sofa, lalu mendudukkan diri di samping Kyuhyun.

"Kyu-" Leeteuk menepuk pelan bahu sang magnae. Dan hanya gumaman yang didapati oleh Leeteuk.

Sedikit menghela nafas, Leeteuk kembali mengeluarkan suara, "Sungmin sangat menyayangkan kau tidak datang, jadi dia menitipkan salam kepadaku untukmu-" perkataan Leeteuk terhenti hanya untuk sekedar melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun, tapi nihil, Kyuhyun masih menatap pada kaki meja.

"-dan dia menitipkan sebuah wine kepadaku, dia bilang 'terima kasih Kyuhyun-ah, minumlah wine ini dengan senyuman'" lanjut Leeteuk, kepala Kyuhyun sedikit terangkat dan menatap kantong yang didalamnya berisi Wine pemberian Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Bahkan Leeteuk dapat mengartikan senyuman macam apa itu, yeah− senyuman pahit, sangat pahit.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan menyambar kantong itu, lalu menoleh kearah Leeteuk, "Katakan padanya terima kasih."

Setelah itu, kaki jenjang Kyuhyun berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya, kamar yang sempat ia tempati bersama sang kekasih.

BRAKK

Pintu terbanting, membuat Leeteuk sedikit terkejut.

.

.

.

"Betapa brengseknya kau Lee Sungmin-" Tangan Kyuhyun menggenggam erat botol wine itu.

"-minum dengan senyuman katamu?" Kyuhyun berbisik, ingin sekali ia melempar wine tersebut kelantai, tapi hatinya malah menjerit.

"Kau benar-benar kejam hiks-" air mata mulai turun kepipi Kyuhyun, tangannya memeluk wine tersebut dan merebahkan diri di kasur, kasur Sungmin yang tidak ia ubah sama sekali, kasur yang ia biarkan tergeletak seperti dulu, kasur yang menjadi salah satu bagian dari kisah hidupnya.

Isakan demi isakan kembali keluar dari bibir pemuda Cho itu, ia merasa hatinya benar-benar sakit sekarang, bagaimana caranya ia meminum wine tersebut dengan tersenyum? yang ada ia malah menangis sejadi-jadinya.

.

.

.

Sebesar apapun cinta Kyuhyun pada seorang Lee Sungmin, tidak akan mampu membawa Sungmin kembali kepelukannya seperti dahulu kala, dan Kyuhyun sangat ingin mengulang waktu saat masih bersama Sungmin dan menghentikan waktu, agar dia bisa terus bersama Sungmin selamanya.

Hanya Lee Sungmin seorang.

Hanya Lee Sungmin yang mampu membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun terisak seperti anak kecil.

Hanya Lee Sungmin yang membuat hati Cho Kyuhyun terbelenggu dalam akar cinta yang menjeratnya sampai mati.

.

.

.

FIN

POKOKNYA GUE MASIH NGAK RELAAA T-T hiks ngak tau kenapa pokoknya masih ngak rela ;-;.ggg

Buat joyers kalian harus seterong!

Walau kenyataan berbanding terbalik, tapi biarlah kita seperti ini, terus mendukung Kyumin! :')

Gue lebay? Sabodo! :'v

Udah ah, hiks, mind to ripiu, please? *puppy eyes*

ps : maaf gue kurang tau apa sekarang Suju masih sedorm ato ngak, sekali lagi maaf (_ _)

Sign

Bocahpolos - 010117


End file.
